


Origin

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Why does Talla wear a ponytail? She explains to her crew why.
Kudos: 3





	Origin

Talla's POV

I was minding my own business as usual, just doing my job as nothing was stressing me out. I went to the mess hall for my break, got my lunch and sat down next to my crew. Lieutenant Malloy spoke and said something to me. "Talla, why do you wear that side ponytail?" He asked me. 

"Well, you see. I was in my last ship and when we got hit, several people aboard the ship got injured, including myself." I told him. 

"That bad?" Chief Lamarr spat his drink.

"Yes. It was so bad that my left ear started bleeding profusely and they couldn't repair the damage." I explained.

"Have they replaced your left ear with a Mr. Potato Head ear?" The Captain asked jokingly and Kelly jabbed him. 

"For Christ's sake, Ed!" She yelled at him.

"No, it's fine. I actually did not get that ear replaced." I continued. "I decided to leave that as a memory so when I look back, I can always remind myself how my left ear was in an accident." I smiled, eating my lunch. 

"Captain, may I go to sick bay?" Bortus asked. 

"Yeah, sure. I'm feeling quite sick to my stomach as well." He nodded, taking one last bite of his food and then left. 

"Lieutenant, do Xeleyans regenerate their ears?" Isaac asked. 

"As a matter of fact, some of them do." I told him.

"Interesting." He said, which sounded more human than Kaylon. 

So there's my story on how I only have my right ear, and why I'm wearing ponytail. It's not traumatizing but it is indeed a good thing because I knew something like this would happen one day. In the end, I am grateful that I survived mostly and grateful that my family, friends and crew understood why I have one ear.


End file.
